


Therapy Cat

by Scarlet_Absol_13



Category: Gundam 00
Genre: Fluff, Full Series Spoilers, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-03 06:57:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16321331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarlet_Absol_13/pseuds/Scarlet_Absol_13
Summary: After the ELS invasion Tieria Erde reaches out to Louise Halevy to make amends for what Ribbons did to her and helps her get a therapy cat.





	1. The Request

**Author's Note:**

> I got the idea for this fic when I realized petting my cat on a bad day made me feel so much better.

It had been several weeks since the terrifying extraterrestrial living-metal shapeshifter invasion had come to an abrupt, yet peaceful end and Louise Halevy and her fiancé, Saji Crossroad, had gone back to their day to day lives.  One afternoon, after getting back from her weekly therapy session, Louise found herself home alone, as Saji had been called into work on an emergency basis.  She turned  on her computer with the intention of binge watching her favorite baking show, when she noticed she had a message from an unknown sender.  She was hesitant to open it, the last time she opened a strange message she had been unwittingly roped into four years of hell at the hands on Ribbons Almark.  She cautiously opened the message.

“I apologize for getting a hold of you in this manner,” The message read, “I would like to chat with you for a little bit to make sure you’re alright.”

Louise froze as a link to a video chat appeared on the screen.  She had half a mind to shut her computer off then throw it out her window, but something was telling her that the link wasn’t a malicious one and she should click it.  Finally, despite her anxiety, she clicked the link and a black window appeared on her computer

“Louise Halevy,” A young man’s said, “Again I apologize for reaching out to you in this way.”

“Who are you?” She asked, “Are you one of that man’s people?”

“My name is Tieria Erde,” The man said, “And I can assure you that I am not affiliated with that man.”

“If it’s possible can I see your face?” Louise asked, “I just want to know who I’m speaking with.”

A few moments later a young man with mid-length purple hair and dark red eyes appeared on her screen.

“You look almost just like that other man who was always with that man.”

Tieria sighed, “I know,” he said, “We were genetic twins but I have never worked with those people. I have to confess that I am an Innovade like that man and his people, however that’s where our similarities end. Unlike them I actually want to try and help you.  I’ve been working with Setsuna F. Seiei for almost eight years and he was the one who asked me to reach out to you.”

“You worked with Setsuna?” Louise asked, “So that means you worked with Saji too.”

“I did,” Tieria responded, “How is he doing?”

“He’s doing well,” Louise responded, “He’s been working hard.”

“That's good to hear. How are you doing?” 

“I’m doing okay,” Louise said, “Some days are better than others.”

“If it’s alright with you, I want to help your recovery,” Tieria explained, “I was the one who slipped the reports of what they did to you into your health records.  I must confess, I’ve been secretively working with your doctors and therapists for two years now.  I didn’t want to reach out to you until I was sure that you were one hundred percent ready to handle it, since I realize that I look a lot like one of that man’s subordinates.”

Louise wasn’t quite sure how to respond to what Tieria had told her.

“Again, I’m sincerely apologize,” Tieria said, “I realize that this must be a lot to take in.”

“It’s alright,” Louise said, “It’s just a little unexpected.  I didn’t know people like you could be so compassionate.”

Tieria sighed sadly. He knew that the others like him had been cruel and heartless people. He had seen what they had done almost first hand when he was trying to go through the countless corrupt files and unedited video footage in Veda’s databanks, which had taken him nearly a year and a half because there was only so much he could take before it took a serious emotional toll on him.  But this was the first time he had witnessed the result of Ribbons’ cruelty first hand. Tieria had read through Veda’s file on the young woman in front of him countless times and each time it made his heart ache.  The lengths that Ribbons had gone to to manipulate this young woman into financing the A-Laws was nothing short of evil.

The almost complete massacre of the Halevy family had been no accident as Tieria had come to find out.  Ribbons had given that vile girl, Nena Trinity explicit orders to fire on the resort in Spain telling her to kill as many of them as you can while leaving just a few survivors.  Then while Louise had been recovering from the attack, Ribbons had sent his most charismatic and persuasive subordinate to convince her that he knew someone who could help slow the damage of the GN-Tau particles had caused.  She had been desperate enough to believe him and unwittingly became the A-Law’s biggest financial contributor and a human guinea pig for Ribbons’ plot to turn as many humans as he could into his personal puppets.  Tieria was just glad they had been able to stop Ribbons before there were multiple victims like Louise.

“Is something wrong?” Louise asked quietly breaking Tieria from his thoughts, “You’ve just been staring off for a while.”

“Your comment caught me off guard a bit,” Tieria responded, “It sickens me to know what the people like me did to you.”

“I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be, you have nothing to apologize for.” Tieria said, “I won’t keep you for much longer, but if there is anything I can do to help you and Saji out, don’t hesitate to let me know. And if you need to talk someone about anything don’t hesitate to call me.  It doesn’t matter what time of day it is, if you need to talk to someone I will always answer.”

“Even if it’s the middle of the night?” Louise asked, “I won’t wake you up?”

“I don’t…exactly have a physical form right now…” Tieria explained, “So I don’t exactly need any sleep…”

“What do you mean you don’t have a physical form?” Louise asked, “If you don’t mind me asking.”

“I sacrificed my physical form to save Setsuna from the ELS,” Tieria explained, “But I can link my consciousness to a supercomputer if my body gets destroyed.”

“I see…” Louise muttered, “Before you go, that man…he’s dead right?  He’s not gonna come back like you can will he?”

“As long as my consciousness survives, I can assure you he will never return.” Tieria responded, “I have his personality and consciousness locked behind as many levels of encryption as I could manage.  I wasn’t careful when I did it either so his data was corrupted beyond repair. He won’t come back, and that’s a promise.”

“Thank you Tieria,” Louise said, “Are you the reason why…I wasn’t questioned after that…whole incident?”

“I had a hand in it yes. But it was a joint decision between Brigadier General Kati Mannequin and other high-ranking members of the Earth Sphere Federation,” Tieria explained, “I anonymously sent General Mannequin your complete file that helped her come to the decision that you weren’t in any condition, physically, mentally or emotionally, to sit through a trial of that nature and everyone else agreed with her.  She sobbed when she read your file.”

“Colonel Mannequin was promoted to General?” Louise asked.

“She was,” Tieria responded.

“She was one of the only people I liked,” Louise said, “The other person was Soma Peries.  They were the only two compassionate people I interacted with there.”

“Soma Peries is still alive,” Tieria said, “She goes by a different now but if you ever wanted to reach out to her I’m sure I could arrange that.”

“I’ll keep that in mind.”

“Well Louise, I’m going to let you go,” Tieria said, “Like I said, if there is anything I can do for you and Saji just let me know.”

“Can I talk to Saji about it first?” Louise asked, “There is something we might need help with.”

“I was going to suggest you speak to Saji about it,” Tieria said, “We owe him as well.  Don’t hesitate to contact me at any time, okay.”

“Thank you again.”

* * *

 

A few hours later Saji returned to the large apartment he and Louise lived in, “I’m back,” he called as he walked into the living room.

“Welcome home,” Louise said, “Is everything okay?”

“My coworker’s wife went into labor so she had to leave,” Saji said as he sat down next to his fiancée, “I was just filling in for her.  How has your afternoon been?”

“It’s been alright,” Louise said, “One of Setsuna’s people reached out to me today.”

“Really?” Saji asked, “Who was it?”

“His name was Tieria,” Louise said.

“Tieria?” Saji asked, “What did he want?”

“He said he wanted to help with my recovery and that he’s been helping with my recovery since we came here.”

“I can see him doing that,” Saji said, “He was pretty harsh with me at first, but only because I had done something terrible…As I got to know him better I started to realize how compassionate he was.  If it weren’t for him, we would have never stopped that man.  He’s the type of person who would do anything to protect the people he cares about.”

“I got that feeling from him too,” Louise said, “He told me that if I ever needed to talk to someone, he would be available at any time.”

“Even in the middle of the night?” Saji asked.

“He said he doesn’t have a physical form right now so he doesn’t need any sleep.”

“Oh right,” Saji said, “He said that he could link his consciousness up with some supercomputer.”

“He also said that if we needed anything he would do what he could,” Louise said softly, “Could we…ask him about him about the cat?  We’ve looked everywhere and we haven’t had any luck.”

Saji sighed, “Yeah,” he said, “It’s worth a try.”

“Thank you,” Louise said, “I’ll talk to him about it tomorrow.”

* * *

 

The following morning after Saji had gone to work Louise opened her laptop and clicked the video chat link that Tieria had left her.

“Good morning Louise,” He greeted a few moments later.

“Good morning Tieria.  So I talked to Saji about what you told me last night and we do have something you might be able to help with.”

“What would that be?”

“I was told that I would greatly benefit from getting a therapy pet,” Louise explained, “But Saji’s allergic to fur.  The only breeders who specialize in fully hypoallergenic cats are in Quebec and while we’ve looked into it, there’s an almost four year waiting list.  Plus we would have to fly out to Quebec to pick it up and I'm not sure when I'll be well enough to travel that far.”

Tieria diverted his gaze for a few moments, “Alright,” He said, “I found the breeder you’re talking about, and I’ll see what I can do.  What about the people who own the building you live in?  Do you need any kind of special documentation so you can have a therapy animal?”

“We’ve already worked that out,” Louise said, “They’ve already granted us permission to own up to two cats for therapy purposes.”

“Alright,” Tieria said, “I’ll contact the breeders on your behalf and see if I can pull some strings.  I’ll contact you as soon as I know what’s going to happen.”

“Thank you.”

“I’ll talk to you later.”

* * *

 

A few hours later, while Saji and Louise were just relaxing before dinner, the video chat on Louise’s computer activated.

“Good afternoon,” Tieria greeted, “I hope I’m not calling at a bad time.”

“Tieria!” Saji exclaimed, “It's good to see you! We were just kinda lounging around.”

“I contacted the breeders and because you’re both veterans and one of you is dealing with severe post-traumatic stress disorder, they’ve agreed to expedite your request.” 

“That’s great,” Louise said.

“Do you have any requests for what you want the cat to look like?” Tieria asked.

“When I was a kid, we had this beautiful white and orange cat,” Louise said, “If it’s possible, I would kinda like a cat like that.  I just wish I still had a picture of her…”

“I’ll let the breeders know,” Tieria responded, “I was told the breeding process could take up to two years.  They breed most of their cats by means of humane gene-mapping and artificial insemination and incubation.  They’re also going to want to make sure the cat has the proper temperament to act as a therapy cat.”

“What is it going to cost us?” Saji asked.

“Nothing,” Tieria said, “I’ve taken care of the cost myself.”

“Tieria are you sure?” Saji asked, “Their down payments alone are almost ten thousand dollars! The final cost for one of their cats ends up being over thirty thousand dollars!  Money isn’t at all an issue for us, are you sure we don’t owe you anything!?”

“You don’t owe us anything,” Tieria responded, “Celest-…the organization I work with feels it’s the least we can do for the two of you.”

“The organization you work with…you mean…Celestial Being?” Louise asked tentatively.

“Yeah,” Tieria said softly.  He had been trying to refrain from saying anything that might trigger a panic attack and was mentally kicking himself for slipping like that.

“That was nice of them,” Louise responded with a small smile.

“I apologize for my slip-up back there.”

“No, it’s fine,” Louise said, “Recently I’ve come to discover that Celestial Being…had never been involved in what had happened to me…It was all the doing of that man.  You…rescued Saji and kept him safe even though you didn’t have to.  You…defeated that man once and for all and saved my life.  Saji and I are here today because of your organization and…I’m grateful for that.”

Tieria smiled, “I’m glad I didn’t upset you.  I’ll keep in touch with the two of you and please don’t hesitate to contact me if you need anything at all.”

“Thank you so much Tieria,” Saji said, “You really didn’t have to do this for us.”  

“Thank you again.”

“Have a good one you two.”


	2. Delivery Day

It had been over a year since Louise had asked for help getting a therapy cat.  She had spoken to Tieria countless times in that span but his last update had been about six months earlier when he had told her that a small litter of kittens had been born healthy and the breeders were going to let him know when they were ready.  She had been having a particularly rough day, she had had several nightmares the night before and had spent most of her therapy session sobbing too hard to actually talk about anything.

“Try to relax a bit Louise,” Her therapist said as she dropped her off at her apartment. Saji had been busy with something that morning and hadn’t been able to pick her up, “I hear the new season of your favorite show is available for streaming now.”

“Thanks,” Louise said, “If I’m still having a hard time, can I stop by tomorrow?”

“Absolutely,” The woman responded, “Feel better hon.”

Louise gave a weak smile and got out of the car.  She slowly walked to her towards her first floor apartment.  When she opened the door she found Saji sitting on their couch and on his lap was the most beautiful orange and white cat she had ever seen.  She dropped her bag, “Saji…” She gasped, “Is that…?”

“Welcome home,” Saji greeted, “This is why I couldn’t pick you up today.  I felt really bad because you were having such a bad day but I figured it would be worth it in the end.  Tieria brought them over a few hours ago.”

“That’s not the only surprise.”

Louise looked towards the sound of the voice. Tieria was sitting on an armchair and was holding a second cat.

“Two of them…?” She gasped as she fell to her knees.

“These two girls had the best temperaments and were almost inseparable, so Saji decided it would be best to keep them together.”

“But Saji…your allergies…?”

“I’ve been around these two for a few hours now,” Saji said, “And I’ve been completely fine.  I have some allergy medication on hand just in case but I don’t know if I’ll need it.”

“Is this…really happening?” Louise asked as she stood up and walked up to the couch.  She carefully extended her hand towards the young cat.  The kitten sniffed her hand then licked her knuckle and nuzzled her hand.  Louise nearly screamed in delight, “Come here little one.” The cat stood up and walked on to Louise’s lap, “I can’t believe this is happening!” She said tearfully as she cuddled with the kitten, “I’m so happy.”

Saji couldn’t help himself from tearing up, this was the happiest he had seen Louise since before her family had been massacred, “Tieria…” He said as his voice cracked, “I really…can’t thank you enough for doing this.”

“It was nothing really,” Tieria said as he blushed a bit.

“No, you don’t understand,” Saji said, “This is going to have such a positive impact on her life.  The least we can do for you now is treating you to dinner.”

“I’ll agree to that,” Tieria responded, “I’ve been traveling a lot lately and could use a nice home cooked meal for a change.”

* * *

 

After several hours of playing with the two kittens, the trio finally managed to pull themselves from the cats for long enough to have dinner.

“When were the kittens ready for pick up?” Louise asked, “It took so long I was worried something had happened.”

“The kittens were deemed ready about four months ago however my new body wasn’t ready four months ago,” Tieria explained, “I had one of my comrades pick them up and keep an eye on them for a while.”

“Who?” Saji asked.

“Allelujah and Marie,” Tieria responded, “Marie loved them so much she begged Allelujah and I to let her adopt the other kittens.  So we have a pair of kittens wandering around our base.”

“We only ordered one cat though,” Saji said.

“They usually breed a minimum of four cats per request, just in case,” Tieria explained, “With our request all four cats were viable so I had the option to take in all four cats or they would rehome the extra cats.  Marie fell in love with the first two cats at first sight and decided to adopt the others just two hours later.”

“One of your comrades has the other kittens?” Louise asked.

“Technically Soma Peries has the other two cats,” Tieria responded, “I have to say seeing cats react to low gravity is rather amusing.  I might have to borrow them from time to time.”

“Lieutenant Peries has the other two kittens?” Louise asked.

“She goes by Marie now, but yes, she has the other two kittens,” Tieria explained as he helped himself to more of the rice Saji had made, “She told me to give you her contact information and told me to tell you that you can contact her at any time.”

“What did she name them?”

“She named one of them Sergei and the other Sasha,” Tieria said, “Both of her cats are male and were just a little too energetic to be therapy cats. Have you figured out what you want to name your cats yet?”

“I want to name one Pumpkin,” Louise responded, “And if it’s okay with you, could I name the other one after you?”

Tieria’s eyes widened, “You want to name one after me?” he asked.

“If that’s okay with you,” Louise said.

“It’s fine,” Tieria responded, “It just caught me by surprise that’s all.”

“I’m all set Saji,” Louise said as she stood up, put her plate in the sink and walked out of the room.

“Let me help with the dishes,” Tieria said as he stood up, “You were nice enough to cook for me let me help clean up.”

“Okay,” Saji responded, “So how have things been?”

“It’s been quiet,” Tieria responded as he rolled the sleeves of his hooded sweatshirt and button down shirt up, “We’re trying to rebuild things a bit in case we’re needed again at some point. We have a few normal, but outdated mobile suits we can use but we only have two operational Gundams.”

“Saji,” Louise called from the other room, “Could you come here for a sec?”

“I’ll be right there,” Saji called.  He walked in the room and found Louise playing with her kittens, “What did you want.”

“Do you think…you could ask Tieria if there’s anyway I could make a donation to Celestial Being?” She asked.

“Louise…”

“We have more money than we’ll ever use,” Louise said, “They saved our lives and have done so much to help us…I want to repay that somehow. It’ll make up for…”

Saji nodded, “I’ll talk to Tieria about it,” He said.

“Thanks.”

“Is everything okay?” Tieria asked as Saji walked back in the kitchen.

“Yeah,” Saji responded, “Louise wanted to know if she could make a donation to Celestial Being.”

Tieria nearly dropped the plate he had been holding, “We couldn’t ask that of you,” he said.  He sighed, Celestial Being wasn’t in a favorable financial position and could definitely use a sizable donation.  But he didn’t think he could accept a donation from the young woman knowing what she had been through.

“Louise wants to,” Saji said, “The two of us have more money than we’ll ever use.  The Federation has paid for nearly all of Louise’s medical treatments, we inherited her family’s fortune and her parents invested so we have a steady flow of money even after…She said she wants to repay you for everything you’ve done for us.” He dropped his voice to a whisper, "It'll help her feel better about being manipulated into financing the A-Laws."

Tieria sighed, “Alight,” he muttered as he dried the plate in his hands, “When I get back to base I’ll walk her through the process.”

“Thank you Tieria.”

* * *

 

“I think I’ve imposed on you two long enough,” Tieria said about another hour of playing with the kittens, “I think I’m gonna head out now.”

“Tieria I once again can’t stress how much you’ve helped us out today,” Saji said, “So thank you.”

“You’re welcome,” Tieria responded as he grabbed his coat, “Don’t hesitate to contact me if you need anything else.”

“Thank you so much,” Louise said, “I honestly can’t remember the last time I felt this happy. Could I…give you a hug?”

“Yeah,” Tieria said as he allowed the woman to embrace him and he returned the hug, “I’ll forward you Marie’s contact information in a little bit.  I also want you to check in every so often and don’t hesitate to send me cat pictures and videos okay.”  He knelt down next to the two kittens, “Which one is which?”

“The mostly orange one is Pumpkin,” Louise said as she gently picked the kitten up, “Like my childhood cat.”

Tieria gently patted the other kitten on the head, “So this one is named after me then,” he said, “Be good for them okay, Tieria.” He stood up and the kitten rubbed up against his leg, “If anything happens to one of the cats, they’re both micro-chipped and spayed and the breeders have a sample of their DNA on file, just in case.”

“Thank you.”

“Have a good night you two.”

“You as well.”

* * *

 

Several months later Tieria received an email from Saji.

“Tieria, I can’t tell you how much you’ve done to change Louise’s life for the better.  She’s almost a completely different person now, she’s so much happier and her bad days are few and far between. She still has her moments but that’s all they are now. Just moments not days or even weeks of severe, debilitating depression.  We’re finally starting to live more normal lives now and it’s because of what you did for us. I never thought seeing Louise happy again was ever going to happen but it did and we have you to thank. She’s even started talking about getting married, though a large marriage might be out of the question but that’s fine. I hope our donation was able to help Celestial Being out a bit.

Signed: Saji Crossroad and Louise Halevy.

P.S. Here are a few pictures of Pumpkin and Tieria.  If you’re ever in the area feel free to stop by anytime.  You’ll always be welcome in our home.”

Tieria smiled as he looked at the pictures and then walked out of his room to go see if Marie would let him with Sergei and Sasha for a while. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I may or may not have a fic where Allelujah and Marie react to the kittens and decide to adopt the other two...

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to do one more chapter on this, which should be up shortly. Let me know what you thought~!


End file.
